A confession
by Kitz Pawson
Summary: Kankri goes for his usual nightly walk in attempts to calm his own mind. But when the normal walk doesn't work, his feet lead him to a special persons house. The one troll who seems to be clouding his mind. (This is just a short little story I wrote in boredom. I do not know if I will continue, or if this is it for it. I do not own the characters or the webcomic Rate T for now)
1. Chapter 1

A young troll walked down the street in the cold night air. It was a regular thing for him to do. Thoughts were always clouding his mind through out the day. So a walk before bed helped narrow them all down. Other wise he stayed up all light in bed with the thoughts swirling around in his mind. It was rather troublesome. Especially since he firmly believed in getting a good nights rest.

Now normally it would only take about 30 minutes for him to wind down. Fifteen minute walk somewhere, and a fifteen minute walk back. But when he reached his hive again, he found that his thoughts had not dwindled at all. In fact, they had multiplied. Oh dear, this was not good. Not good at all. One thought has consumed his mind and refused to leave him. Why had he thought of it? Why? It was only proving to be troublesome. And yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

What was this thing he couldn't stop thinking about. Well, I suppose you could say it was more of a "whom". He had a certain high blooded friend he spent a lot of time with. In all honesty, this person was probably his /only/ friend. No one else seemed to care. This troll. This confused, troublesome, high bloodshed troll was the only person who had ever actually listened to him. Not only that, but this troll was always hitting on others all the time it seemed. And yet, never once had he made a pass at him. He was respectful in a way. He respected when others were in a quadrant. And even more, he respected Kankri's choice on celibacy.

That thought only brought the ghost of a smile to Kankri's lips. A warm feeling spread on his heart as. He thought over their last encounter. Kankri had been rather upset. So upset, in fact, that he had done a most childish thing. He hid in his sweater. Porrim was yelling at him, telling him he was childish for entering sweater town. But this troll. This surprisingly sweet and sensitive troll sat behind him, wrapped his arms around him, and started talkin about his day. He always did whenever Kankri went into sweater town. It made him forget about his own problems. He enjoyed listening to him talk. Especially since the higher blood listened to him in return.

With these thoughts continuing in his mind, he soon found himself walking again. His feet leading him down a familiar path as this thoughts only progressed. Thoughts of how he had always felt flushed for Latula despite his celibacy. How this flushed feelings for her had recently been changing. No longer did he feel slightly shy about her. No longer did he takes notice on everything about her. Now his focus was on someone different. On someone who legitimately seemed to care about him. He noticed the slight disappointed look in the males eyes each time he was rejected. The quick smile the other through on in an attempt to let it roll of him. The tears that came to his eyes when he thought no one was looking. The slight shaking in his voice whenever he said "it's all cool kitten." was he slipping? Was his flushed feelings really changing?

He reached another's hive, his hand raised and then falling against the door. Once, twice, three times he knocked. He heard shuffling in the house. A groan and a curse about it being late. He looked up as the greaser troll opened the door. He heard him ask: "Ey Kan, vwhat's up?" He stared up at him. His body shaking slightly as nerves wracked through him. He finally opened his mouth to speak. The words slipping from his lips. "Cronus, I am flushed for you."


	2. Chapter 2

/AN: Okay, so I decided upon request that I _would_ make a second chapter. It took me a while to actually write it. And then even more time to type it out and upload it XD BUT! Here it is! I hope you all enjoy it~ 

Cronus Ampora laid in bed ready to enjoy the night watching hi favorite movie. All dressed for sleep, he had a rather large bowl of popcorn resting beside him and blankets all atop. Pressing play, he smiled as his favorite human appeared on the screen. He had only been five minutes into his delighted movie when he heard a knock on the door.

Groaning in annoyance at the interruption, he got out of bed and headed downstairs. He glanced at the time and a sprig of curiosity filled him. Hardly anyone ever visited him during the day, let alone at night. So who could possibly be coming over now? As he pondered of the possibilities, he tripped on the staircase, nearly tripping down them. He mumbled out a few, rather displeased, words before making it to the door. Opening it, he blinked and looked downwards. A smile twisted onto his lips as he saw the well worded, and his most favorite troll, Kankri Vantas. He grinned down at the male and ran a hair through his ungreased hair. "Hey there chief, what's up?"

He saw the younger male look up. A spark of uncertainty and fear hidden in the depths of his eyes. And then, a confession. Cronus' eyes widened in disbelief. Surely he had heard him wrong. "Y-Ya what chief? I mean, do ya really mean that?" The violet bloods voice asked in surprise, along with a bit of hope. Cronus had never been able to keep up his 'high and mightier than thou' theme with Kankri. And it only seemed to deplated upon the smaller males confession.

Kankri blushed even harder and looked to the ground. "I am sorry. I should not have said that. I am not even sure why I came over here in the first place. I was out for my nightly walk, just walking. And the more I thought, the further my feet took me. Before I knew it: I was at your doorstep and then knocking. I should have ran and not bothered you. As I am celibate and it makes absolutely no sense for me to confess to you like this. Let alone even have such feelings. I really have no excuse for my interrupting you. Especially since you appear as though you were already in bed and possibly asleep. I am just so terribly sorry. As I said, my behavior is completely inexcusable. I-" A little tired of the male rambling, Cronus placed a hand over the candy bloods mouth.

"Woah there Kanny! Calm down. I ain't mad or nothin. Just, ya know, surprised. I mean, I never imagined you could like me that way. Even if ya weren't celibate. I mean, you, well ya could do a hell of a lot better than me. I mean, I know I'm a catch and all but-A-and not to ay that I feel the same. Cause I d-" Cronus quickly shut his own mouth, clamping a hand over it. Both trolls eye wide as they stared at one another. Faces dark with their blood color.

"You honestly feel the same way Cronus?" The violet blood nodded his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, yeah. I mean, you're great Kanny. Ya talk a lot, sure. And sometimes yer really hard ta follow, but you actually listen to me. You try to understand what I'm sayin and over all, you just make me feel so much better about myself. Who wouldn't feel red for ya?"

Kankri blushed a even deeper shade and pulled the neck of his sweater up to cover part of his face. "I can think of multiple reasons why one may not like me. However, seeing as those are your feelings about me and it is a compliment, thank you. It makes me very happy to hear you say that."

Cronus smiled down at the other. Cod he was so adorable. He held the door open a little more and cleared his throat. "Would, a, would ya like to come in? I was just watchin a movie. We could watch it together, if ya'd like. I won't try anythin on ya."

Kankri face brightened with a soft smile. "That sounds lovely Cronus, thank you."


End file.
